Shala/relationships
The relationships of shala Friends Mike the lizard Shala knew mike wanted to have a show about alive objects so she secretly disguised herself as a member and "Writen the show" for him and agreed with all his ideas and would direct the episodes for him,, and it made the show go on air, secretly by the secret wand, which is also what shala wanted, however when her show got canceled by finn the fox, due to the wand getting destroyed after failing to suck him in to try to make him get hypnotized again, she knows mike is upset about it so she calls him and tells him to invite finn and his friends and brother, and his 2 sons, to the studio to "teach them about animations" so they can get hypnotized however, frank the asparagus messes it up, after mike failed to destroy david, she comes up and reveals herself to be real, making mike surprised, she makes the objects alive making his dreams come true, until carlos falcon punches her and flings her out the window causing the secret wand to get destroyed, shala knows that mike misses her, as she sets out to escape dawn city, when she returns, they are both reunited and worked together (with george) to attack finn and take over the world later they manage to turn all of finn's main friends into stone and capture him, however it wasn't long until george betrayed her and eventually she gets killed by finn, while mike suffers the lost of shala and his dreams he gets his revenge on finn, so far its currently unknown if she will reunite with mike or not Enemies Finn the fox shala knew that finn and his friends were the show's biggest haters so she one night went to his house to test one of them out and see if they can like the show she started off by making carlos poop on the floor causing the others to let him clean it up while they go upstairs, she knew carlos was gonna joke about the show but before he walked off the character talked to him and then hypnotized him which led finn to find out the show hypnotized carlos, she then tried to do the same to finn but he snaped out of it, he comes back in there with one of his friends to see what happend to carlos, she sucks him into the tv to try to do plan b but he angers the character and cancels the show by destroying the secret wand, she was so angry and seeked revenge, so she one day called mike to invite finn and his friends so she can try to hypnotize them again with a clip that mike took, however frank added his new show into the tape which causes mike to lose it, the gang confronted mike and david was about to kill his father, but shala comes in and stops him and reveals herself to everyone that she is real, she confronted finn over the now canceled show of hers and she used her secret wand to attack him and his friends, however she stops the fight and tells them about herself and why she did all of it, until she mentions she was the one who made carlos poop causing her to get flinged by carlos while the secret wand gets destroyed, finn thinks shes dead however, shala seeked out revenge on finn and his friends again while stuck in dawn city, she soon teamed up with george and her backpack and killed stanley and escaped back to acm city with the super secret wand, WIP Carlos the dog WIP Jerry the gator WIP Luke the croc Kevin the kangaroo Sarah the lizard George the rat